


art for "Five pictures and a memory"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: art for "Five pictures and a memory" by Aeris444





	art for "Five pictures and a memory"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five pictures and a memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922163) by [Aeris444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444). 



> Big thank you to Audrey for bringing my little prompt to life <3  
> and again to our mods who gave us the chance to work together by bringing this fest back :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.photographerAU)

**Author's Note:**

> credits   
>  #1: [Colin Morgan behind the scenes by KodakMeelie](http://colinmorganinfo.tumblr.com/post/144182031097/behind-the-scenes-photos-of-colin-morgan-from-the)   
>  #2: [Colin Morgan for THAT magazine](http://rocknvaughn.tumblr.com/post/97992718948/colinmorganismagical-colin-morgan-doing-a)   
>  #3: [Colin Morgan for _Hunger_ Magazine](http://www.hungertv.com/feature/behind-the-scenes-video-colin-morgan/) (video not online anymore)   
>  #4: [(shutterstock stock footage)](https://www.shutterstock.com/video/clip-6167660-stock-footage-two-cherful-men-with-mobile-phone-in-a-pub-at-night.html)   
>  #5: [Xavier Dolan for Candy Magazine](http://newmalefashion.blogspot.com/2013/05/xavier-dolan-for-candy.html)   
>  #6: [The making of the HOM Heritage collection photoshoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExSdkXedAfQ)   
>  #7: [pic one](https://twitter.com/bambam_gay/status/747985087011008513) \+ [pic two (NSFW!)](http://www.101sexpositions.com/post/144726674246)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, all rights are reserved and respected to their original copyright owners, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
